Fred's Quest
by LoveofVelma
Summary: When Daphne agrees to Fred's request to teach him about love, she doesn't realize that quest will land both of them in the hospital and change their lives forever. Rated 'T' for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Fred's Quest

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbara, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, locals is coincidental.

Chapter One: Love is Shopping with her in mind  
>May you find comfort in the thought<br>that sorrow, grief and woe  
>Are sent into our lives sometimes<br>to help our souls to grow  
>For through the depths of sorrow<br>comes understanding love *

Part One: The Door

He had made this trip many times. He knew each step backwards and forwards but this was the first time he had made the trip with what he carried in the plastic bag. He had tried so many times and failed each time. He had let her down once again last night. Worse, he had let himself down. That couldn't be allowed to happen again. The door he stood in front of was ajar; he wondered if that was carelessness or an invitation? An invitation he hadn't taken advantage of; she wasn't careles?

He had seen her on the beach many times in her bikini that made his blood run hot. She had gently but efficiently snubbed any unwanted advances made by guys on the sand. He even carried a picture of her in that very bikini, hidden away in his wallet. The problem he had was that he didn't know what love was or what she wanted. That was what this trip was about.

With quivering nerves and a sense of impending doom, he reached out a trembling hand to push the door open and Fred Jones entered the bedroom of Daphne Blake.

Part Two: The List

The noise was irritating as well as maddening. Daphne had never used an alarm clock mainly because of that pestering noise. If she had a hammer she'd finish off the noise once and for all but since no hammer presented itself, her hand would have to do.

The exasperating noise ended with a forceful slap. With no mysteries on either horizon, Daphne had hoped for a morning of uninterrupted sleep. Who had turned on her alarm clock? Had some one sneaked into her room while she slept? She shuddered under the thick blankets at the thought.

Those questions were answered when she touched the apple sitting beside the now silent clock. And the note being held down by the apple. She turned on the table lamp and settled under the covers.

"_Apple for my favorite teacher." _She read,_ "What is love?"_ _I'd like you to teach me what love means to you."_

Daphne wasn't quite sure how to take the note. Fred had always been shy, was this his way of shedding the 'little shy boy' image? Or was he asking about that three letter word? Daphne had never seen herself as a sex ed teacher so some clarification would be necessary. Whichever Fred had in mind, she was happy he had finally taken a step, if a short one.

She was still unhappy about last night. The four of them had gone out to dinner, that wasn't the problem. Daphne sighed, thinking back at what happened when the gang had returned. She had held back, hoping for some time with Fred. They ended up alone; she had puckered her lips, leaning her head in the right angle for a good night kiss...and he'd kissed her on the forehead and opened the door.

And now this note.

Showered and dressed, Daphne entered the dinning area, finding she was the last to appear, "Good morning, everyone." Taking a cup of coffee, she looked at Fred, "Freddie, I need to talk to you."

She led him away, hopefully beyond earshot, "Fred, what did you mean by leaving this in my bedroom?"

"I just want to get to know you, you know, as a person. And who better to do that than you."

"I don't know if I want to do this...we've known each other a long time as friends but to know someone on a deeper level is a whole different ballgame. Love is a four letter word, not a three letter one. You aren't asking about that three letter one, you know, starts with 'S', ends with 'X'?"

"No, of course not, Daph." A silent, uncomfortable moment followed then Fred added nervously, "Well, the thought had crossed my mind...a time or two."

"Forget it, Fred. That isn't happening any time soon. Now that we got that elephant out of the room, you need to know that to love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer. To suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy then is to suffer. But suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be unhappy one must love, or love to suffer, or suffer from too much happiness. I hope you're getting this down." **

"Too much happiness...got it...I think."

"Love is shopping for her, or me, in this case..."

"Shopping? Oh, no..."

"Then I guess you don't love me. I guess I'll have to go myself." She sounded so downcast.

"I l...lo...I'd love to go shopping for you."

"Good," her eyes twinkled in delight, "Here is a list."

"Shaggy, Scooby, come on. We've got to go shopping." He didn't sound at all enthusiastic about shopping but it was for Daphne.

"You sent Fred shopping?" Velma asked after Fred, Shaggy and Scooby had left.

"Take a look at this." Daphne handed over the note Fred had left in her bedroom.

"Note plus shopping...you didn't...?" Velma smirked.

"I did. If Fred wants to know about love..." Daphne smiled evilly.

"You are so wicked. I wish I'd known, I could use some "supplies" myself."

"Don't worry, I have plenty and you can have whatever Fred brings back. Besides, it's time Fred learned what we girls through for our boy friends."

"Thanks, it's going to be interesting to see how he handles this quest."

Part Three: Commissions

Fred hadn't even looked at the list Daphne had given him until he had gotten into the Mystery Machine, waiting for Shaggy and Scooby while the van warmed up. His eyes bugged out as he skimmed down the items. Did she honestly expect him to fill this listing of personal provisions? From sanitary napkins to bath/shower gel, it appeared she hadn't forgotten a thing. The only plus was the note she left at the bottom as to where the provisions could be found.

Three traffic citations later the van turned into the Coolsville Shopping Center.

-Xxx

As a pharmacy technician Brianna Granger drew a nice salary plus commissions on her sales. She enjoyed the job and she liked all the people she met. Long blond hair with a body like a million dollars, all deposited in the right banks; Brianna knew this and enjoyed the interest shown by her few male customers. She also didn't mind taking advantage of this interest in padding her commission bonus.

She smiled broadly when she noticed two men, one as blond as herself, the other brown haired. The blond headed her way while the other headed for the bakery department. No other customers seemed to be interested in her domain so she quickly opened the top three buttons of her pale silk blouse.

"Good morning, may I help you?" Blondie was understandably nervous and looked bewildered as he ventured down the aisle of the unknown. Not many of her male customers were calm and collected.

"Yaobang dabble." Brianna flashed her brightest smile, a fat paycheck danced in her head as she took the offered paper.

"You are a brave soul coming down this aisle. These for your wife?"

"Nowifegirl friend." Mumbled Fred with no idea what he had just said.

"Does your girlfriend have a favorite brand?"

"Brand? Ihavenoidea." Fred wondered why the building felt so warm.

"We have several different brands, for light days, heavy days, or just in case. I'd suggest these." Brianna dropped four packages into the cart. By the time the list had been filled, the cart was half full.

The purchases paid for, Shaggy joined Fred as they walked out to the van. "Shaggy, what just happened?"

"You tell me. I thought you did great."

Brianna stepped away from the cash register, satisfied with her sale, it was time for a break.

"Everything go okay?" A co-worker asked.

"Fine. Just don't ask Blondie what color my eyes are."

TBC

* Partial poem by Helen Steiner Rice from "Daily Bouquets", Fleming H. Revell Co., 1990.

** Woody Allen, "Love and Death", 1975.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred's Quest

Chapter Two: Teacher's Pet

Part One

Velma and Daphne had a good laugh when Fred, Shaggy and Scooby returned from the shopping quest but everything soon settled into old routines. Velma disappeared into the basement, working on some project with a "do not disturb" sign on the doorknob. Shaggy and Scooby began working through the bakery sweets they had picked up on Fred's shopping trip.

Daphne located Fred in his bedroom, "Thank you for the shopping, Fred. You did a good job. Are you ready for the second lesson?" She was beautiful in a simple purple skirt and blouse that caressed her curves.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Just a walk in the backyard and a little talk." She never ceased to amaze him which was one of many reasons he loved her. Shaggy and Scooby came from wherever they had been eating their spoils. "Got to take Scoob outside." He explained, stuffing a whole doughnut into his mouth.

"He can come with us, we were just going outside ourselves," Daphne grimaced. "That's just disgusting."

"Whafff?"

-Xxx

Part Two

Coolsville had been enjoying a wonderful summer, cool nights followed by warm days. It was warm that afternoon when Daphne flipped the switch, turning on the water fountain. She took his hand, "It's so peaceful here. Even with Scooby."

Fred remembered when Velma had bought the water fountain. They had all laughed at her for the purchase, but everyone had delighted in the serenity it offered. It added to the atmosphere when they used the barbeque. With the fountain serenading them she led him toward the flowers the girls had selected but it had been the guys, he and Shaggy, that had planted them. Even Scooby had helped dig the holes.

"Love is like a bouquet, Fred." She hadn't released his hand and he didn't mind, "Sweet, beautiful, fragrant and colors so brilliant they hurt your eyes sometimes."

"Not as pretty as you."

"Thanks, Freddie. But you're missing the point. Love is getting to know a person on a deeper level and we're not talking about the elephant. You've known me for a long time; you know my favorite color but do you know my favorite flower?"

Fred was baffled to say the least. Yes, purple was her favorite color evidenced by the gorgeous attire that now hugged her many curves. He wasn't interested in flowers, favorite or otherwise; what he really wanted to do was to take her in his arms and kiss those full lips. But wait, red hair, red lipstick, pink tights that showed off her trim legs...could it be that simple? They were standing beside a certain flower that Daphne had selected.

"The rose?" the twinkle in her eye told him he had guessed right. He reached to touch the red blossom.

"No, Fred! Bee! Look out for that bee!" Too late, one bee, angry over being disturbed in his own quest for nectar, attacked the nearest target, namely Fred and more accurately Fred's cheek.

"Fred! Don't swat the bee!" Again, the warning arrived too late as Fred recoiled from the pain, smashing the bee against his face. The resulting painful sensation was more than he had ever experienced before. The hurting quickly spread from face to neck, flowing down over his chest. It was becoming more difficult to breath. Gasping for breath his hands went to his neck.

"Fred! What's wrong? You're turning blue!" He slumped down, crumbling to the ground. Daphne waved at another bee, then another, she realized it wasn't just a few bees but what appeared to be the whole swarm. She knew the danger, bee stings could be deadly.

"Shaggy! Velma! Help!" She dropped, covering Fred, "Sweetheart, stay still, help is on the way."

"Raggy! Relma! Relp!" Scooby bounded toward the house.

"Daph." It was hard to breath, harder to speak with his throat closing.

"Be quiet, sweetheart." The pain was excruciating, so many stings, so much venom entering her body. The thin blouse she had selected just for Fred's eyes offered very little protection. She could feel herself falling into the well of darkness.

"You...called...me...sweetheart...twice."

Shaggy and Velma rushed out, Shaggy calling out, "Call 911!" Velma rushed back while Shaggy continued to the slumped bodies. He found Daphne covering Fred's body, her back completely covered with bees. He heard the sirens screaming in the background.

-Xxx

Part Three

Daphne awoke in the emergency ward, Fred was nowhere to be seen. A nurse stood beside the bed, "How do you feel?" The nurse took her wrist, checking her pulse.

"Like I've been stung by a million bees."

"Luckily it wasn't that many. Your pulse is back to normal, your breathing is normal, I wouldn't be surprised if doctor sent you home this evening. Doctor will be in soon." The nurse jotted information on a chart and left, leaving Daphne with a lot of questions, namely where was Fred and how was he doing.

A man, dressed in a white coat, came in, picked up and read her chart, then spoke for the first time, "You're doing fine, Ms. Blake. You should be able to go home soon."

"What of my friend who came in with me?" This was the first and foremost question Daphne wanted answered. "May I see him?"

"Mr. Jones is responding to medication. I think a friendly face wouldn't hurt his recovery. I'll have the nurse bring another gown and take you to him. Do you have a friend or family member that could bring you some clean clothes?"

"Yes, I do. What of my old clothes?"

"I'd recommend you dispose of everything. You and your friend suffered a lot of stings and your blouse still has stingers embedded in it. You don't need to suffer a relapse from a leftover stinger. You're breathing comfortably so when you have a change of clothes, you can be released. One thing, Ms. Blake, your friend suffered anaphylazis shock from the stings, if possible Mr. Jones should be watched for a relapse over the next twenty-four hours."

"That will be no problem, there are four of us sharing a house." Daphne wasn't impressed with the doctor's bedside manner and as soon as he left, she got out of bed, making her way to the closet. Finding her cell phone she made a call.

"Velma," she spoke when the call was answered, "I need a complete change of clothes and I need a favor. I'll trust your judgment..." She continued to tell Velma just what she required.

-Xxx

Part Four

Fred was released several hours after Daphne with the stipulation that both carried epinephrine epi-pens in the future for emergency bee stings. The remaining part of the evening was spent relaxing; Daphne told Shaggy and Velma about watching Fred for next twenty-four hours, volunteering for the first shift.

After dinner of pork chops a la Shaggy, baked potatoes and a nice fruit salad, the gang settled down to watch a movie marathon. Daphne was constantly squirming throughout the first movie. It wasn't a particularly good movie but not so bad to require such wiggling and fussing.

The movie ended and Shaggy and Velma said their good nights with hugs all around. Daphne said, "I think I'll stay up for a while. I am not feeling sleepy."

So much for setting up an excuse to watch Freddie without letting him know he was under observation.

"Are you going to watch the next movie, Fred?"

"Might as well, I can't get comfortable."

"I have something for you, stay here." Daphne left, following her friends down the hall, entering her bedroom. She returned shortly carrying a package wrapped in powder blue with a darker blue bow.

"This is for you, Freddie. If we're going to be a couple, it's time to put your He-Man pajamas away."

"Are we...a couple, Daph?"

"If you want. It's the next logical step." That sounded a lot like what Velma would say. "I think if you're going to be teacher's pet, it's time for you to ask me out on a date; just you and me, no Shaggy, no Velma and absolutely no Scooby."

"Am I...the teacher's pet?" He asked as he opened the package finding a new pair of blue pajamas. "You haven't answered my question about what love means to you. Thank you for the gift."

She hadn't sat beside him but remained standing. Now she knelt on the couch, facing him, "Freddie, to me love is like a diamond, and no, I'm not asking for a ring. A diamond is the hardest gem known to man. Love, our love, will have to be tough sometimes. There isn't a perfect diamond, every diamond has tiny imperfections, love at its best covers many imperfections.

"You might love a lot of women, Freddie, but you will have only one true love. I want to be your one true love."

"You have always been my one and only. Why have you been so fidgety tonight?" Daphne giggled nervously, wondering if she should tell him just why she couldn't stay still.

"A certain adventurous bee stung me on a part of my anatomy that makes it very hard to sit down and stay still."

"I could kiss it, make it better."

"I may ask you to kiss my...seat sometime, but not tonight."

Her lips were as soft as he'd imagined, if there was one thing he'd learned today was that extended time with Daphne was physically draining and mentally confusing. His tongue traced over her lips, asking for entrance. Her mouth opened willingly and their tongues began a dance as old as mankind itself.

-Xxx

It was time for Velma to take her turn watching Fred although she didn't think it was necessary. The house was quiet when she entered Fred's bedroom. She gasped at the scene before her. Her best friends lay in the bed together, wrapped in each others arms. Daphne's head rested on Fred's chest.

She didn't detect any problems with their breathing; they appeared to be sleeping very comfortably. Feeling a bit embarrassed at watching her friends sleeping, she smiled, slipped out the room and closed the door quietly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Fred's Quest

Chapter Three: Meeting Mr. Blake

Part One

The sun exploded in a rainbow of colors. When it reached the bedroom window of Fred Jones, he came awake, looked over at the redhead that had shared his bed the night before. The sunlight caught her hair turning it to flame. His hand brushed a stray strand of flame from her face, trailing down her cheek to jaw. How much he loved her after yesterday would never be calculated.

The line about wanting to be his one true love had carried a deeper meaning. It had happened in his third year of high school. He had won a spot on the varsity team as quarterback. With his success on the field had come awards; off the field had come girls, following him everywhere.

There had been one girl in particular, he couldn't even remember her name now. When she came up pregnant, she had named Fred as the father. Chins began to wag, 'where there's smoke, there has to be fire'. They spread the lie throughout the city.

Even after the girl relented and said she'd lied about Fred being the father, chins continued to wag. The girl had the baby, married some guy. The baby looked nothing like Fred but a lot like the guy she married.

After that, Fred had went into hiding relationship wise. He stopped dating; staying in crowds, never alone. Even with the gang, there were always witnesses. It had been the gang that stood by him, proclaiming his innocence. Daphne had declared his innocence the loudest.

She came awake, stretching up to kiss his lips, her bare breasts grazing his chest, "Good morning, handsome."

His thoughts returned to the night before.

_She broke the passionate kiss, leaning back, "I'm not sure this is a good idea." _

_She gasped for air, her chest heaving, "Oh, Freddie, I didn't know you were allergic to bee stings." S__he wrapped her arms around his neck, "I didn't know."_

_The movement had effectively brought her breasts into a soft parenthesis enclosing his face. The soft contours of her breasts confirmed that she wore no bra, probably from the pain of so many stings she had endured. His hands moved up to cup each breast. She moved back, resting on her heels._

"_Allow me." Question or statement he would never know but she started working the snaps of her blouse. "It's funny, you asked me to teach you about love, yet here I am afraid to show you my breasts."_

_She removed her top, shielding her breasts with her hands. "They're ugly."_

_He had gazed at the many pink dabs of calamine lotion that covered each sting spot. "No, they're beautiful, you're beautiful."_

_He started placing chaste kisses over each and every pink blemish, moving closer to her hands. _

"_Do you love me?" He looked into half closed eyes, smoky with thinly disguised passion._

"_Yes, you know I do."_

"_Show me your breasts. Do you trust me?"_

"_I trust you, Freddie, it's me I fear."_

"_Where there is love, there can be no fear." He took her wrists, slowly removing her hands from her breasts. They were covered with pink splotches. If he hadn't loved her before, he did now, the pain must have been unbearable. He continued kissing her breasts; she arched her back, presenting each breast._

"_That wasn't a sting." Her voice barely above a whisper._

"_Want me to stop?" He kissed the hard nipple again._

"_Don't you dare stop. It feels so good."_

_She stood, taking his hand, leading him to the bedroom, slipping into his arms. That was when she told him of the doctor's orders to observe him. She had wiggled out of her clothes like a snake shedding its skin until only her panties were left._

"Good morning, beautiful. What shall we do today?" He kissed her lips, cupping a breast.

"Stay in bed all day?" She broke the kiss momentarily.

"Can't. I have a date to plan."

"Maybe I can give you a few hints." Her kisses trailed down over his neck, shoulders; her fingers working the buttons of his new pajamas.

It had been difficult to keep his mind on what she was saying as her fingers drifted through the hair on his chest, followed by light kisses. Her 'hints' were rather simple. First was she would go home to Blake Manor to get ready. Second, he was to give her plenty of warning so she could choose "just the right apparel". Those were easy to fulfill, it was the third 'hint' that had him shaking in his boots.

She had caught a nipple with her teeth, biting gently, then looking up into his eyes, "You can pick me up at home, you'll have to talk to my parents until I'm ready."

It had always amazed him that Daphne and Velma were always 'fashionably late' even if they had the whole day to get ready. Talking to her mother would be no problem; the problem would be her father. He was a business man first and foremost. It was difficult to tell where his business stopped and personal life began.

His main concern now was where to take her on their first date. Dinner and a movie would be okay but too ordinary. He wanted to do something different; something she would remember. He contemplated options during breakfast, rejecting each for various reasons.

Fred sat in the overstuffed chair, glancing through a scientific magazine that obviously belonged to Velma. The article caught his eye forcing him to go back to the beginning, paying attention to the details. It was just what he'd been looking for. It was different than any other 'first date', romantic if he could get the details right, and a date she wouldn't forget. He rushed off to tell Daphne his plans, or at least part of them.

-Xxx

Part Two

Fred arrived at a quarter to six to pick up Daphne at six. The door of Blake Manor was opened at his ringing the bell that echoed deep in the mansion. The butler led him to the library then departed. He carried two bouquets of flowers, "For the Lady of the Manor."

"I'll put them in water," Mrs. Blake took both bouquets, "I'll see if I can rush Daphne a bit. I'm sure you men can find something to talk about."

When she had gone Mr. Blake spoke, "Fred, you finally asked Daphne on a date?"

"Yes, but I came on a different quest. I'd like to ask for Daphne's hand in marriage. I'd like it you would give us your blessing."

"And why should I do that?" He talked like he'd just scraped something dirty off the bottom of his shoe.

"When you're lying flat of your back in hospital, staring at the ceiling, it gives a fella a chance to think, straighten out a few things. I've asked for your blessing, it's up to you if you do or not. But I will marry Daphne if she'll have me."

"And if I refuse, take Daphne away?"

"Sir, in all respect, there are several reasons why that would not be a good idea. One, I don't think having two redheads mad at you. I'm guessing your wife wouldn't stand for it and I'm sure Daphne wouldn't.

"Two, I've had the opportunity to do some traveling and I've made a lot of friends along the way. There isn't a place you could hide her that I couldn't find."

"And I guess you would ride up on your white horse in your shinny armor? She's been my princess for a long time you know."

"No horse, no armor. Just a man in love with your daughter. She may be your princess but she's my Queen and I intend to honor and serve Her Majesty as long as I live."

"Ah, our ladies have arrived. It's only five after six, a new world record."

"You said casual, Fred. I hope this will do." It certainly would! A lined silk peasant blouse with a split 'V' neckline and see-through balloon long sleeves topped tight pants.

"It's perfect, Daphne. Shall we go." They said good night, and started to leave the room.

"Mr. Jones, I'd like to speak to you more, shall we say next week?" Mr. Blake called after the retreating duo.

"At your convenience, Sir." Fred turned and nodded his head. "At your convenience,"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Fred's Quest

Chapter Four: Love is...sharing

Love that is shared  
>is a beautiful thing.<p>

It enriches the soul  
>and makes the heart sing.*<p>

A half moon led the way as the van made its way along the Coolsville Coast Highway. Daphne had scooted close to the blond driver. The panorama of moon shinning on the ocean and anchored ships was breathtaking and was not lost on the young couple. The blond man placed his arm around the red head's shoulders, drawing her even closer if that were possible. The red head placed a kiss on his cheek; he took the advantage by planting a kiss on her retreating lips, he was rewarded by her returning the kiss.

"Freddie, this is so wonderful, where are we taking me on our first date?" Daphne rested her head on his shoulder. Fred turned his head to take up his driving responsibilities.

"Somewhere special for a special lady." The van followed the CCH out of town.

-Xxx

"We're there," Fred announced shortly, cutting the engine. 'There' was a picnic area hugging the coastline. A picnic table surrounded by trees on one side, the ocean on the other marked the spot.

He offered a hand to Daphne to help her out of the van; she glided into his arms offering her lips to be kissed. She wasn't disappointed. His hands eased down to cup her buttocks, his hardness pressing against her body.

"This your idea of a first date, Freddie? Bringing me out here to seduce me?" She leaned backward, pressing her hips against the pulsing member. She rotated her hips slightly, delighting in the fact that she could cause such a reaction.

"I was thinking of dinner and a movie actually." Leaning forward to kiss the exposed cleavage, he smiled at the low moan coming from her throat.

"A movie, Freddie, out here in the middle of nowhere?" Her hand behind his neck held his lips in place. Her eyes closed, savoring the delicious heat igniting in the center of her core. He could always do that, a look made her weak, a touch made her knees turn to water.

"Dinner first." They parted with utterances that declared the growing desire between them. Opening the back of the van, Fred pulled out a couple of B.O.L.'s, ** setting them at one end of the table.

"What are we having for dinner?" Daphne asked.

"Fried chicken, corn on the cob, potato salad. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Can I help?"

"The ice chest has the potato salad and drinks. I'll get dinner."

Opening the hood of the van, Fred extracted two metal plates from the engine after removing the retaining wires. "Not exactly fit for a Queen but I hope you like it."

Steam rose from the food, "Don't tell Shaggy my little secret."

"It'll be our secret, Fred. It's smells divine and I'm not waiting for you."

"Go ahead, I'll close the hood and join you."

"Freddie, what did you and dad talk about? I've been dying to ask." Daphne wiped her mouth, "What do you have planned now after a delicious dinner." The chicken had been crisp, the potato salad cool, just the right compliment to the chicken.

"Put the remains in the van first. The movie starts around one a. m., it's nine now so we have roughly four hours to kill. Your dad and I just had a man to man talk. He didn't throw me out so I take it as a good sign. Would you like to take a walk along the beach?"

They gathered the remains of dinner, placing it in the van for future disposal, then spread a blanket and sleeping bags, two bags zipped together to form one bag, on a grassy area before getting flashlights from the storage compartment of the van. The moon had set while they ate leaving the night dark. There was no rush as the couple walked along the shore, holding hands. The walk was interrupted by many passionate kisses.

"We still have three hours. I'd suggest a nap before the movie starts." Fred informed her upon their arrival back at the picnic spot. "My watch has an alarm to wake us in plenty of time."

He took her in his arms, kissing her soft lips as he lifted her peasant blouse.

"You can unhook my bra...if you want too." She whispered against his lips. Blouse and bra drifted to the ground. "My turn." She lifted his shirt which joined blouse and bra. They snuggled into the sleeping bags, kissing and fondling and exploring interesting curves, and crevices. "Don't look now, Freddie, but the elephant is back."

"I think that's the elephant's trunk." Pants, jeans and underwear had been discarded, her fingertips traced the length of the trunk. She was driving him crazy with desire; she knew it but he was doing the same, his fingers exploring her red curly pelage.

"_beep! Beep! Beep!"_ interrupted his kissing perk, puffy peaks.

"Show time!" He quieted the noise from his watch.

"Do we have to get up or can we just lie here." Her hips moving against his fingers.

"Look at the sky." He pointed upward, "We're fine here." They did have to do a little rearranging, he guided her to lean against his chest. They didn't have to wait long.

They watched as a meteor flashed across the sky. She jerked up, turning to look at him, "You knew?"

"I knew. Now watch nature's show." She kissed him on the lips, reclining against his chest. She took one arm placing it around her shoulder, letting his hand cup one breast.

The meteors came, some in single tiny pinpoints, others as fireballs. Singly or fiery groups they streaked across the dark sky, racing to their deaths.

They watched in a comfortable silence, in awe of the celestial display. Everything went pitch-black for a time, then two meteors raced through the atmosphere as if announcing the end.

"I'll be right back," Fred announced as he worked out of her embrace and sleeping bag, running toward the van, returning quickly, "Forgot the keys!"

Daphne laughed, her imagination running rampant of him running nude back to the van.

-Xxx

With four human adults living under one roof, certain unwritten rules are understood. The first of these is the fact that if one wanted privacy, the door to one's bedroom should be closed if not locked. On one certain evening she had found his bedroom door ajar. Perhaps it was mere curiosity that had made her push the door open and enter. She had called out,"Fred?" before she realized the shower was running.

She knew she should just leave but a battle had begun inside her. She had tiptoed to the bathroom door and finding it also ajar had peeked in. He had just turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, causing her to suck in a large breath of air. Muscular from staying fit after playing football for so many years, he was downright handsome. That had been the first time she became aware of the elephant and its massive trunk.

-Xxx

He returned quickly and she lifted the edge of the bag to allow him to join her. "You're cold!"

"Daph," He sounded nervous, "I've been wanting to give this to you for a long time." He opened the box he had retrieved from the van. "Daph, I'm not down on one knee but will you jump the broomstick with me?"

He slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes! Yes! And yes!" She shrieked, flooding his face with kisses.

They scrunched down into the sleeping bags. She stretched out beside him, her hand finding the elephant's trunk once more, teasing it to full hardness.

"Daph, I didn't bring..." He panted.

"Protection? Freddie, don't you think as many times as Velma and I have been kidnapped, or fallen through trap doors that we would have made arrangements for protection? Besides, I want to feel every inch of you, not a piece of rubber, no matter how thin."

With the end of the meteor shower, the stars had re-emerged in all their celestial beauty. "Oh, Freddie. I've waited for so long. Dance with me...now...please."

They made love under the twinkling stars, falling into a natural rhythm as old as time. Her body welcomed him, joining in the dance of love. Each kiss, each touch they shared, only made the flames burn brighter until...

"Ahhh, Freddie!" She screamed into the darkness.

"My Queen!"

TBC

* Poem by Helen Steiner Rice from "Daily Bouquets", Fleming H. Revell Co., 1990

** B. O. L. is battery operated lantern

A/N: If anyone is wondering about the chicken dinners being heated on the engine, I've done this many times. Just be sure the chicken is cooked first, this is good for heating, not cooking.

Until next time as we follow our favorite couple on their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Fred's Quest

A/N: Several friends suggested the original chapter seemed rushed. This is an attempt to correct that and other minor mistakes...borderline "M" rating.

Chapter five: Love is...Patient

They woke to a bright sun playing hide and seek with a few clouds. They had fallen asleep, wrapped in the pleasant experience of their first lovemaking. It had been sweet bliss except for a few awkward moments. He had woke sometime in the moonlit night; She had moved astride his hips, watching him.

"Freddie, have you ever felt you'd never be right or good if you weren't with a certain someone ever again?"

"That's why I gave you the ring." He said, sleepily. She was beautiful in the moonlight that highlighted the red tint of her hair and turned her bare breasts golden. The night air was cool but not uncomfortable; she leaned forward, kissing his lips. Twisting and squirming, she kissed her way down his body until her bottom bumped against something hard making her smile wickedly. A slight adjustment and she lowered her hips, enveloping him in her moist heat.

The movements of her hips, one moment slow and caressing so soft he could barely feel her; the next so tight and demanding it took his breath away. The first time had been the release of emotions so strong it was scary. This time was slower, playful, full of passionate kisses, caresses.

The moon and stars were bright overhead; in the ocean expanse, no city lights could be seen. The stars shone in all their glory. On the cusp of release, their shared pleasure rose to be liberated in moans and cries in the night.

Completely sated, they had fallen asleep, wrapped in each others arms until a few minutes ago.

Daphne woke first, turning to face her lover, snuggling deeper into his arms and the warmth of the sleeping bag; lifting her head, she kissed him awake. "Thank you."

"What for, Daph?" His voice still carried the languid feeling of one not fully awake; a hand found her breast, a thumb rolled over the peak causing it to react, hardening.

"For a wonderful first date. I can't wait to see what you come up for our second date. You called me "My Queen" last night, does that make you my King?"

"I believe it does, Your Majesty. And as your King, my first proclamation is for you to kiss me."

"Yes, Your Highness." The kiss was long, passion filled and left both panting.

Daphne broke the kiss, laying her head on his chest. "As good as this feels, I'm famished."

"You look so beautiful in your Devil's Nightgown." His hand floated over her hip.

"What nightgown? Oh, _this_ nightgown. You like my see-through gown?"

"As much as I'd love to explore your nightgown," his hand made a return trip up her inner thigh, leaning to kiss one breast, "Let's pack up, I noticed a cafe on the way home where we can get some breakfast."

She had a burning desire to visit a tree so grabbing her clothes she ran off into the forest. She reappeared some minutes later, carrying a shirt which she handed to Fred. "I think this belongs to you."

"That reminds me," She pointed at the sleeping bags as Fred placed the last items in the van, "We better get the bags dry cleaned."

"We can drop them off on our way home."

"No, we can't," She laughed, "This is Sunday."

-Xxx

'The Hut' hugged the beach; the interior filled with rocks and shells collected or provided by past customers. Fred and Daph could overhear bits of conversations when they entered the eatery. Men talking about the weather and their success, or lack thereof, at fishing, ladies speaking of past and future shopping excursions.

"Is your patio open?" Fred asked the waitress.

"Sure is, coffee?"

"Two, please." Fred led them toward the patio area.

"One with creamer," Daph added.

"Special of the day is our "Crewman's sampler". The waitress announced, placing coffee on the table.

"Sounds good, make it two." Fred ordered after a slight nod from Daphne.

"Fred, I..." Daphne started when they were interrupted.

"Mr. Jones? Mystery Inc.?" The speaker was a tall man, hat in hand, bald pate, and a stomach hanging over a too tight belt. "I'd like to speak with you. I have a mystery you'll be interested in."

"Excuse me, I was just headed to the ladies room to powder my nose." Daphne headed off, "And comb my hair, take a hot shower, fresh clothes..." could be heard as she mumbled.

"Will you join us, Mr...?" Fred offered.

"Just a cup of coffee, thank you. Tiberius Bourbon, like the drink." The man sat in the offered seat, across from Fred and Daphne, whenever she returned.

"How can Mystery Inc. be of service, Mr. Bourbon?" Fred asked, taking a health sip of coffee. It was good, strong coffee.

"Perhaps we should wait for your companion. That way I wont have to repeat myself."

Daphne returned, placing her purse and a paper bag next to her chair, "Sorry, they had the most interesting cups."

"Don't you have enough coffee cups at home?" Fred asked, rising to hold her chair.

"A collector never has enough, you know that, Freddie."

"Ah, Ms Daphne Blake, heiress to the Blake fortune. I'm delighted to meet you. You are a collector? What do you collect?"

"Daphne, this is Mr. Bourbon...like the drink." Fred made introductions.

"Glad to meet you too, Mr. Bourbon. I collect a lot of stuff, coffee cups I find interesting, elephants if they catch my curiosity, banks."

"Did I hear right? You collect banks?" Mr. Bourbon sounded astonished.

"When I was a little girl, my father wanted to teach me about money so he gave me an allowance. I saved a little of my allowance each week; I put it in a pink piggy-bank. When that piggy-bank got full, I got another, then another. I must have impressed my father because when I graduated from high school, he bought me a bank. Over the years, I've repaid the loan to my father and added another bank.

"I'm not that interested in inheriting the family fortune, I want the business. I have a few ideas in mind to improve the business line. Who knows, I might start collecting businesses."

"Fascinating! I'm a collector too." Mr. Bourbon smiled; his smile never reached his eyes.

"And what do you collect?" Fred asked.

"Fortunes, Mr. Jones. Which is why I want to hire Mystery Inc.. How much is your fee?"

"Three hundred a day plus expenses." Fred watched to see his reaction. There was none. "If we take the case."

"If you accept and I'm sure you will, I'll give you a cashiers check for twenty-five hundred as a retainer." He folded his hands, intertwining his fingers. "And a half interest in anything we find."

"We?" Daphne picked up on that nuance.

"We, Ms. Blake. I'll want to go along; protect my interest you might say."

"What are we going after, Mr. Bourbon?"

"In May, Eighteen sixty four, during the American civil war, at the battle of Spotsylvania, a General and six well trained, battle tested men were assigned to acquire and transport seventy thousand dollars worth of gold from Northern sympathizers to be used by the Confederates to buy weapons and ammunition. They picked up the gold but no record has been found as to what happened to the gold. Through certain sources I've found that the gold caravan ran into a Union scouting party. I believe the scouting party attacked and took the gold shipment."

"Four million dollars!" Daphne exclaimed. "Today's market gold prices. I told you I was good with money."

"A half interest would be a nice addition to Mystery Inc.'s coffers don't you think? It's Sunday, shall we meet here for breakfast, say nine o'clock on Wednesday and firm up our business arrangements?" Without waiting for a reply, Mr. Tiberius Bourbon rose and walked away.

Daphne reached down, retrieving her cell phone from her purse. Placing it on speaker, "Velma? I bought a new coffee cup."

"Where have you two been? You've been gone all night. You didn't...did you?"

"Afraid we did, it was wonderful. You and Shaggy should try it; you're made for each other."

"Shaggy, I want a kiss that will warm the cockles of my heart."

"Your heart has cockles? I didn't know."

"Sorry, Daph, it ain't happening. Shaggy has something to tell you."

"Sorry, Daph," Shaggy's voice came across on the phone, "I broke two of your cups."

"Don't worry about it," Daphne replied, "You just make sure the rest of my collection is safe."

"Will do, Daph. See you guys when you get home."

-Xxx

That evening, Fred stepped out of the shower, only slightly surprised to find Daphne reclining in his bed, covers drawn up to her chin. Without speaking he closed the bedroom door and for the first time since they had moved into the Headquarters building, he locked the door. As he walked toward the bed, Daphne lifted the coverlet. In his wildest dreams he had never seen a more tantalizing devil's nightgown.

He looked in awe, ingesting the beauty from full kissable lips to the strawberry curls at her apex, down the long firm legs. She had been doing her own perusal, centering on the throbbing demonstration of his appreciation of the view before him. She smiled, lifting the covers higher, "Are you going to look all night, or are you coming to bed?"

Slipping in next to her, he put his arms around her, pulling her body flush with his, their lips meeting passionately. His hands went to her breasts, cupping, squeezing.

Breaking the kiss, her hand covered one of his, their eyes locked, speaking volumes. "Slowly, Freddie. A woman wants to be made love to, not groped like some teenager in the backseat of his fathers car with too much testosterone. We have all night, _if _you can last that long."

Slowing his movements, he let his fingers and tongue make love to her body. His palms lifted her breasts as if weighing them, his thumbs teasing the peaks into hard, pointed peaks; his tongue circling the tip and a hand ventured downward to part the soft curls and play along the edges of her sensitive petals.

At her urging, their bodies joined; moving together in the eternal dance of love.

"Freddie!" She cried out. He felt her body convulse as waves of ecstasy carried them over the edge.

Feeling him still buried deep inside her heated cocoon, she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"It's good to be the Queen, your Majesty."

The End

A/N: The story continues in "Treasure Quest"


End file.
